The 7th biennial meeting of the International Society for Applied Cardiovascular Biology will convene March 9-11,2000 in Tucson, Arizona. The goal of this meeting is to enhance communications between clinicians and researchers (both academic- and industry-based) by bringing together physicians and surgeon investigators, basic scientists, engineers, and investigators in the industrial community in a forum which promoters interactions and discussion relevant to current research in the broad fields of cardiovascular diseases and treatments. This meeting is open to all clinicians, scientists, investigators and researchers with an interest in cardiovascular biology. The meeting is also open to representatives of the biotech, pharmaceutical and cardiovascular device industries. Current knowledge will be updated, controversial issues will be discussed and strategies for future research and development will be identified. The meeting is designed to maximize interactions between investigators through oral and poster presentation. The program topics for this meeting include Engineered matrices for tissue engineering and drug delivery; Therapeutic angiogenesis; Biology of cardiac valves; Cardiovascular responses to injury and Stent and endovascular therapies. A unique and successful feature of this meeting has been and will continue at our next gathering to be the integration of science and technology between basic scientists, clinicians and industrial representatives. The integration of all these disciplines is highly effective toward development of new strategies in the field of applied cardiovascular biology.